Amadurecendo
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • E ela continuaria crescendo. Talvez pudesse fazer anúncios mais afortunados muito em breve. - Centrada na Hinata - Ficlet•


* Naruto não me pertence e panz. 8D

**

* * *

**

**Amadurecendo**

**.  
**

Hinata nunca fora boa em mostrar o que sentia, o que queria, o que esperava. Anunciar isso em alto e bom som, então, era tão impossível quanto o sol nascer irradiando luz azul.

Se ela tinha que dizer algo, suas palavras saíam quase sussurradas e poucos as escutavam. Se ela devia que pedir algo, seu pedido saía quase como uma súplica. Se ela queria chorar por algo que a machucara, chorava em silêncio em seu quarto, quando ninguém estava vendo. Se ela tinha algo que ela desejava, desejava somente para si mesma, sem que ninguém soubesse o que efetivamente se passava com ela.

Mas quando ela falara _aquilo_ na frente de Naruto, usando uma coragem que ela não sabia possuir, sentiu como se um grande peso tivesse saído de seus ombros.

E daí que era clichê ter pesos saindo dos seus ombros? Não era todo dia que Hyuuga Hinata anunciava algo em alto e bom som. Não era todo dia que uma _garota_ dizia "_Eu te amo_" para alguém de quem ela somente gostava sem se aproximar. Principalmente, não era todo dia que _essa garota_ era _Hyuuga Hinata._

Ela estava amadurecendo e não importou o fato de ela ter ficado hospitalizada por um tempo depois disso.

As coisas, no entanto, ruíram quando Naruto apareceu um dia e disse-lhe, muito gentilmente, que não poderia correspondê-la. Ele pediu desculpas e ela sorriu, quando queria chorar, dizendo não haver problema.

As lágrimas vieram assim que ele saiu de seu campo de visão, mas não caíram por muito tempo. A tristeza, sim, durou por tempo suficiente para talvez fazê-la se arrepender de ter dito o que dissera. Contudo o arrependimento não veio.

Ficara abatida por alguns dias, perdera o apetite, pensou coisas das quais se envergonhava e chamou-se de fraca, em sua mente, várias e várias vezes. Seu coração estava partido e a vergonha fazia a dor da rejeição ser grande. Quase insuportável. Mas arrepender-se efetivamente... _Não_.

Em algum lugar de sua mente, ela sabia, _realmente_ amadurecera. Isso ficou claro quando sua irmã fora acordá-la e dissera-lhe algo simples, frase que ela já vira algumas vezes, mas que a ajudara, após pouco tempo, a seguir em frente.

"O mundo não parou de girar, sabia?"

O mundo _não acabara_.

Então ela levantou, tentou dar um sorriso, mas que provavelmente melhor seria descrito como um fiasco, e resolveu "acordar" para a vida. A dor continuava lá, mas a vontade de fazer algo para esquecer o que se passara tornava-se cada vez mais forte. Superar aquilo seria sua prioridade, mesmo que avançasse a passos bastante lentos.

Naruto nunca lhe dera atenção, então as coisas não estariam muito diferentes agora, certo?

E ela continuaria crescendo. Talvez pudesse fazer anúncios mais afortunados muito em breve.

* * *

**N/A.: _(Ou momento desabafo)_** - Eu sei, não ficou lá essas coca-colas todas. Mas eu **enfim** escrevi a fic com esse bendito tema, que foi terrivelmente complicado. Então, o negócio foi o seguinte: Depois de milhares de ideias diferentes de fics para esse tema terem surgido e depois terem feito eu ficar com preguiça de escrevê-las, porque não ficavam tão legais quanto eu queria, decidi levar essa fic adiante. Quer dizer, eu ainda estou super revoltada com o lance da declaração da Hinata e depois o Naruto nem tchum. Então eu fui e comecei a escrever e cheguei num momento crítico: o que fazer? Naruto aceita os sentimentos dela e eles vivem felizes para sempre ou não?

E a resposta, na minha cabeça, tinha que ser não. Naruto só tem olhos para o Sasuke e para a Sakura. Hinata é só uma personagem que sempre esteve lá, mas que nunca vai ser mais que isso: **Só a garota que sempre vai estar lá**. E eu acho que ela merece alguém que consiga "vê-la" (Neji ou Kiba de preferência, hahaha). Então eu quis colocar, além de uma forma de mostrar um lado mais maduro da Hinata - ou pelo menos uma tentativa de amadurecimento -, meio que abrir as portas para qualquer outro casal que não seja NaruHina.

Os NaruHinas que me perdoem, mas esse é o meu ponto de vista. Hahaha.

E por esses motivos eu estou feliz por ter escrito essa fic, mesmo que tenha ficado ruim. É o tipo da fic que te dá orgulhinho bobo por tê-la escrito, independente do tamanho e, muitas vezes, da qualidade, porque você conseguiu passar - ou pelo menos tentou com todas as suas forças - o que você sente.

Ufa. Acho que é isso. Essa nota vai ficar maior que a fic. 8D

Espero que alguém tenha gostado, pelo menos um pouquinho.

E se você leu até aqui, porque não deixar um 'oi'? 8D

_*Lirit T._

* * *

*** 30 Cookies; Set Inverno; Tema 23 - Anúncio.**


End file.
